


Di'kutla Spacer

by wearethewitches



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mandalorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearethewitches/pseuds/wearethewitches
Summary: aka: Boba kidnaps his bounty and realises that Han Solo is a little less criminal mastermind and more complete space trash.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Han Solo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Di'kutla Spacer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crispyjenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispyjenkins/gifts).



> for cj *blows kisses*. here's to a canoe of a ship.

He’s…an _idiot._

Not only does he have the _prince of the kriffing Wookiees_ for a side-kick – and look, if Boba was best pals with Chewbacca of Kashyyyk, said Wookiee wouldn’t be relegated to the position as _side-kick_ – but he’s got friends in the Rebellion. A Rebellion that he previously had no part in. One of those friends might _also_ be a princess. It’s kriffing insane.

And he’s an IDIOT _. Kaysh mirsh solus._ How in the world did he avoid Boba so well?

“Look, I’m sure we can come to some kind of agreement,” he says, all jovial with a glint of desperation to his eyes that shouldn’t be that weak. He should be begging, like all his other marks. “How many credits am I worth these days, anyway? Can’t be that much-”

Boba informs Han Solo just how many credits he’s worth these days.

“…wow. That’s- actually, how? Why? Are you sure there isn’t another Han Solo?” Han Solo asks, horrified. Clearly, he doesn’t have enough credits to match the number Boba just spit out; he’d have enough to pay his bounty, if he did. “This is Jabba’s bounty, right?”

“Right,” Boba confirms.

“I’m doomed.”

“Yeah.”

Han Solo runs a hand through his hair and for a second, Boba stares. Inside his head, a voice like his dad’s – his own voice, so obviously it’s _buir_ telling him not to fall for it – starts to mutter threats against his own person if he falls for another spacer with nice hair. How the _kriff_ his Dad ended up liking that damn _jetii_ just for his hair, Boba will never know.

Or maybe he will know.

Because this _di’kutla_ spacer has nice hair and _kriff, he saw Boba looking._


End file.
